My crazy lover
by SlimeDaddy
Summary: I wrote this story already using different characters but I decided to make it a dantana story.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Santana this your last year don't be a jackass giving these teachers problems this year. You focus on getting that basketball scholarship and them grades up" Santana mom said.

"Yeah I hear you Mama. I gotta go pick up Puck" Santana said before leaving.

Santana went picking up all her friends,they was already late on the first day. All four of them walking to class together since they had the same homeroom.

"This teacher is gonna have a hard time with us" sam said.

" hell yeah" Puck laughed.

They walked in the room laughing, getting a seat in the back Santana looked around seeing a girl leaning against the desk.

"Aye girl sit down before the teacher come" Santana said.

"Well if you must know I am the teacher and the next time you and your little friends walk in my class late all four of you will receive detention" Dani said before turning her attention back to the class.

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. My name is ms. Torres, I'm 24, I have a wife and a son. I just moved here from Texas about a month ago when I found out I got this job. I'm a nice person just don't get on my bad side and will be good. Now I'm going to go around the room and I want everyone to tell me about themselves" Dani said with a smile.

When it was Santana turn instead of staying seated like everyone else she got up walking in the front of the classroom sitting next to her teacher.

"I'm Santana , half of y'all know me. If you don't you better catch on. I'm like the star player on the girls basketball team,number 10. I don't take shit from nobody so if you come at me wrong I'm gonna go all Lima heights on ya ass" Santana said but got cut short by Dani.

"Ok Santana , too much profanity. Go sit down" Dani said standing pushing Santana towards her seat.

"DAMN!" Santana shouted scaring half of the class including Dani.

"What!?" Dani asked in panic.

"You're short as fuck bro and you got on heels at that" she said laughing along with the other kids.

"Oh hush"Dani said rolling her eyes.

" I know that I'm short and I love my height" Dani said picking up the papers to give to the students.

"Pass those around. These are the rules in my classroom.

1\. No phones, If I see one its mines until class is over

2\. Don't disrespect me, yourself, or others. I will not tolerate it. Especially bullying.

3\. You have 2 times to be late the third time you'll be spending detention with me or mr. Bird

4\. You will be purge if you keep interrupting my class while I'm teaching. Simple rules right?" Dani said smiling as she finished reading the rules out loud.

"Well I guess I'll be in detention everyday" Puck said.

"And I see I have a few class clowns, you four will be the only ones with assigned seats. Right in the front next to me" Dani said.

/

"Ok tell me I'm not the only with who has that fine lady as a teacher? The new teacher that teach government" Finn asked as they sat eating before practice.

"Oh yeah man. She got me, Puck, Santana and Sam sitting in the front but i don't care, give me a better view of that ass" ruder said.

" look there she is" Santana said pointing at their teacher walking towards the parking lot.

"See you later bae" Santana yelled waving her hand.

Dani just looked at her shaking her head before getting in her car to head home to her son and wife . Dani made a stop at publix to pick up some groceries. Switching from her heels into her Rihanna puma slides she grabbed a cart before walking into the store. Dani reached for her phone when she heard it ring.

"Yes babe?" Dani answered.

"Aiden keeps crying for you, where are you so I can bring him to you. I have to be somewhere" Kimberly said.

" really Kim? You don't know how to control your own son?" Dani question." I'm at publix, the one down the street. I'll be standing outside" Dani signed out loud.

Dani sat outside waiting for Kim to pull up. She didn't understand why Kimberly agreed to have a kid. Some days it's like Kim doesn't even care for their son. Dani walked over to Kimberly Range Rover when she pulled up.

" hi baby" Dani cooed to her son picking him up out of his chair.

" will you be back for dinner?" Dani asked.

" yeah baby, just have a meeting" Kimberly said.

"Alright"

Dani closed the door putting Aiden in the carts next to her purse.

"How was your day bud? Dani asked her son even though he couldn't understand her.

"Mommy had a good day at work, just was missing you like crazy" Dani said pushing the cart in the store.

Aiden played Dani's wedding ring, Aiden had Dani fingers all wet from his saliva.

"Gosh you're teething bad" she said digging in his baby bag getting his teething ring.

Dani held the teething ring while Aiden chewed on it, walking around the store grabbing the little stuff she needed.

"Alright baby we're done here so let head home" Dani said to her son.

 **A/N: new storyyyyyyy**


	2. Chapter 2

Dani was beyond happy this morning for two thing, they had half a class today and plus she got some amazing sex last night. Dani got up getting Aiden ready for daycare, putting him on his avengers shirt with black shorts and his all black Jordan's.

"You look so handsome baby" Dani said kissing over her son's face.

" Ouu Danielle so dirty, how can you kiss your son with that mouth" Kimberly smirked slapping her wife's ass.

"Well maybe I should stop sucking your dick huh?" Dani said walking in the master bedroom to get ready for work.

"Oh don't be so cruel" Kimberly said.

" then shut up" Dani said stripping out of her night clothes.

"Can you say mama Aiden? Say Mama "

Kimberly been trying to get Aiden to say Mama for the longest but nothing wasn't working. Aiden grabbed onto his mama's hair to stand himself up on the bed, hitting Kimberly in her head as he watched his mommy in the closet. Laughing when he seen her trying to reach for her shoe box. Dani looked over when she heard Aiden laughing.

"Oh my god Kim, he's laughing at me because I can't reach my shoes. Look" Dani said doing it again.

"Yeah bud mommy is short, you're gonna grow up and be taller than her" Kimberly spoke to Aiden.

"Yeah I don't care how tall he is, he show out on me I'll show out on him"

Kimberly didn't believe in beating your child but Dani did. She was raised that way and she's going to do the same with her kid. Kimberly on the other hand was a spoiled child, she never got an ass beating from her parents so of course she wasn't going to be for it.

"Kim come get these shoes for me" Dani said pointing at the box.

Kimberly sat Aiden in his walker before going inside the closet getting Dani's shoes.

"Why you wearing them pants? They make your ass pop too much" she said turning Dani around.

"Because I want to wear something cute to the game so instead of coming home I can just stay at the school and grade papers until the game. And make sure you're on time with Aiden" Dani said grabbing her shoes.

"Come here, not done looking at you"?Kimberly said.

"Kim I don't wanna be late so calm down and save it for later" Dani said kissing Kimberly.

"Gosh you do things to me " limo said.

Dani chuckled before she grabbed Aiden, his and her bag before leaving out the door. Dani pulled up at Aiden's daycare getting him and his bag out the car before walking inside.

"Good morning" Dani said walking pass the front desk to Aiden's class.

Dani walked inside the classroom seeing all the other babies on the carpet.

"Sorry I'm late with him" Dani said handing him over to his teacher.

"It's fine, class is just starting"

"Thank you " Dani said smiling up at her son.

"You're very welcome " ms. Taylor said showing her dimples.

/

Santana sat in ms. Torres chair with her feet up on her desk, it was game day and she was hype and she was kinda feeling himself.

"I'm sorry I'm la- oh no, Santana no! Get your butt up"Dani snapped.

"Oh hey ms. Torres, I was just warming the seat for you" Santana said standing up going to her desk.

Dani rolled her eyes before putting her bags down.

"I'm sorry I'm late you guys, I had to drop my son off this morning. And since we have a half day I just want you guys to read today" Dani said going to the board to write the pages.

"Damn" half the class said in unison

Dani turned around quickly to see what was going on.

"What?" Dani questioned.

"It's just your pants... their cute girl, where you got them?" Ashely asked.

"I don't know my husband brought them for me last year for my birthday"

"Do a 360 ms. Torres , let us actually get a good look at them" Santana said biting her lower lip.

Dani was just about to do what they said but then it just dawned on her what Kimberly had said to her this morning about her wearing the pants.

"Read" Dani said going to sit down.

...

When the bell rung everyone got up heading out of class, Santana staying behind.

" you coming to the game tonight bae?" Santana asked.

" I'm not your bae Santana , I'm your teacher and yes I'm coming to the game... with my WIFE and SON" Dani said.

"Haha, im going to get you one of my jerseys for next game" Santana said before leaving.

/

"Kimberly it's cold in there, why did you change him" Dani said wrapping her little sweater around Aiden.

"Was at my mom's and he messed his shirt up, I could go buy him a long sleeve shirt" Kimberly said.

"No it's fine babe, let's just go before it get crowded" Dani said holding Wilmer's hand as they walked inside the gym.

Seeing a few other teachers Dani guided them over to the other teachers.

"Hey guys, this is my wife and son"she said introducing them.

"Oh my god Dani he's adorable" Kate said.

"Thank you" Dani and Kimberly said at the same time.

"May I hold him?" She asked.

"That's if he lets you, he's a grumpy little one " Kimberly said passing Aiden over only for him to start crying.

" I guess not"

/

"Remember how you told me to wait until later? Kimberly whispered in Dani's ear.

"Baby, I told when we get home tonight" giggled kissing Kimberly's lips.

"Let's just hope Aiden stays asleep" Kim said adjusting Aiden in her arms.

"He is " Dani said.

The basketball game was over, Kimberly and Dani sat there waiting not wanting to walk in the was outside the gym talking to each other but Dani didn't try to stick around.

Santana was happy as fuck they won and since Stacey agreed that if they win she'll give her a little treat back at her place.

" you killed it out there San " puck said before some girl caught his attention, running after her.

"Hey check that" Sandra said pointing.

Santana looked over to where Sandra was pointing seeing Dani and some lady behind her walking towards the parking.

"Bae!" Santana called out running towards Dani.

"You enjoyed the game bae?" Santana asked smiling.

" Santana " Dani said with a stern look.

"One of your student babe?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah it is. You guys did good out there" Dani said.

"Only if y'all could behave in class it'll be so good" she chuckled.

"Don't push it bae" Santana winked before they headed back.

"Why is she calling you bae? Kimberly asked as they walked towards their car.

"I don't know baby, you know how teens are" Dani said.

"It's those pants. I'm throwing them away when we get home" Kimberly said putting her son in his car seat.

"I really don't care, you brought them"Dani laughed.

" I'll see you at home baby" she said getting in her car.


End file.
